1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage dispensing systems and devices which can be used for manually pouring a beverage from a storage container into a shot glass, tumbler or other receptacle, using one hand to lift and pour the beverage during dispensation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been heretofore proposed for gravity pouring a small amount of liquid from a storage container by the use of a nozzle having a restricted liquid discharge passage therein. It has further been proposed to mount such a nozzle at one end of an elongated neck. The neck is joined at its other end to a relatively large container in which a substantial volume of the liquid to be dispensed is stored. This type of structure has been used for dispensing alcoholic beverages in bars where the bartender grips the elongated neck in one hand, lifts the dispensing system, tilts it, and discharges the beverage through the nozzle into a shot glass, tumbler or the like.
Several criteria are important in the design of a beverage dispensing system of this general type. First, it is important that the beverage dispensing system be able to withstand relatively rough handling because frequently the bartender must move quickly in lifting the dispensing system, using it for dispensing the liquid contents thereof and then setting it down quickly at some location among a number of other bottles and similar beverage dispensing systems. The bartender must be able to attain a sure grip on the neck of the container or some other part of it, and his rapid movements in tilting the container must not cause some of the liquid to slosh in a misdirected fashion so as to fall upon the customer or upon the bar. It is also important that dispensing systems of this type be sanitary in usage and be susceptible to repeated cleaning. Preferably, the re-utilization of the system after the contents thereof have been entirely dispensed can be effected without violation of any sanitation laws.
A number of beverage dispensing systems of the type described have been heretofore proposed. Examples of such systems are the systems which are shown in Goebel U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,708; Schuler U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,852; Microulis U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,826; Fuld U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,350 and Haddad U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,108. Another patent which depicts a beverage dispensing system of the general type described is shown in Jordan U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,482. Another type of beverage dispensing system generally similar to those shown in the foregoing patents, and including a base container, elongated neck and nozzle is that which has, until recently, been marketed by the Marcos Corporation of Manchester Center, Vermont.
An aspect which commonly characterizes systems of the type described is that in order to permit the liquid contents of the system to pass through the neck and out through the nozzle without interruption of flow due to air venting, an air vent passageway is provided which extends substantially parallel to the axis of the container and nozzle, and opens at a location which is spaced away from the opening through which the liquid is discharged. With this type of arrangement, rapid use of the system can easily cause a part of the liquid contents of the system to be discharged out of the air vent channel or orifice, and in a direction such that it does not enter the shot glass, tumbler or other receptacle into which the liquid is to be directed. Instead, the liquid which is thus sloshed out of the air channel or vent may splatter on a customer, on the bartender or on the bar itself. Whatever the ultimate repository of the errant liquid content of the container, such construction is undesirable because of this lack of control.
Typical of those beverage dispensing systems which are characterized by the described problem of the liquid contents of the system passing out through the air vent channel are the systems which are illustrated in Fuld U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,350, in Haddad U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,108 and in Goebel U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,708. The beverage dispensing system sold by the Marcos Corporation under the name STOR 'N POUR also has its air vent or channel located in the described orientation with respect to the liquid discharged channel.